


be there to catch me when I fall

by prepranpo



Series: 100 ways to win him over [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Trans Kozume Kenma, i would die for him, i would die for kurokenhina, it gets kinda sad in the middle but this is a comfort fic damn it and comfort fic you will get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prepranpo/pseuds/prepranpo
Summary: Kenma feels suddenly really dysphoric and reminisces a bit and he quietly lets his boyfriends now he loves them a lot. They give him a small pick-me-up and he's grateful to have them.





	be there to catch me when I fall

**Author's Note:**

> small warning! this contains mentions of depression and slight mentions of kenma being on adhd meds, antidepressives and taking anxiety pills. but other than that it's okay! there just small mentions so it's completely safe! come to scream to me at my tumblr @mlmkenma!

Kenma wasn't the easiest person, he's stubborn, he stays up late to beat new video games, he's very touch aversive sometimes and he gets exhausted easily. He pities his boyfriends for putting up with him sometimes.

Kenma sits in front of his bed as he plays mario kart for the third time that day. He was sitting in Kuroo's lap while Hinata was.... actually.... where was Hinata? Kenma paused and looked up, not seeing him around anywhere.

"Whatcha lookin' for, babe?" Kuroo noticed his slightly panicked look and pulled himself away from his phone.

"Where's Shouyou?" His voice is quiet but there's a hint to panic to it, he's always been panicked if he can't find what he's looking for.

"He went out to get some food, it's okay, Kenma." Kuroo is quick to soothe him and pulled him into his chest.

Kenma looks at Kuroo's chest before his buries his face into his shoulder and there's a pang of...something. disgust? self hate? dysphoria? he doesn't know but he doesn't like it. "Am I just faking it?" He mumbles out, holding onto him.

There were moments like this that were rare, where Kenma actually opened up about his concerns and his internalized issues. He grew up in a good family that supported him but the words people said about him, affected him a lot.

Kuroo's goofy grin (that indeed held concern, he did sometimes feel concerned for his boyfriend.) dropped and he cupped his cheeks. "Of course not. People are full of shit. You're the best there is." He watches Kenma for a second, there's a grimace on his face and his golden brown eyes are avoiding his gaze. "Talk to me, I'm the listening cat." he jokes out quietly.

Kenma thinks Kuroo's joke is stupid but it still produces a small laugh out of him. "I feel like... I'm faking it, like I'll never be like you and Shouyou." His arms wrap around his waist. "And-"

"I'm back! I brought pork buns!" Hinata's loud and excited voice rang out as he all but ran in and suddenly froze. "D-Did I interrupt something-"

"No, no, I'm fine." Kenma knew with two worried boyfriends, he'd end up either being coddles over or never finish that game he was playing.

"You're not." Kuroo argued with a stern gaze before looking at Hinata. "Kitty Kenma needs comfort." A lopsided grin makes it's way to his face at the nickname while Kenma's face scrunched up.

Hinata jumped over and sat next to them, "What's wrong, babe?" He immediately grabs Kenma's hand, face attentive and it made Kenma want to cower from the attention.

"'It's nothing really- I need to finish this game." He said but made no move to pull away from either of them. 

"Hm." Kuroo only pulled him closer. "He doesn't think he's 'man enough' because he's 'not like us'." Kuroo explained.

"Kuroo, you stupid cat!" Kenma smacked him but eventually gave up. He really didn't feel like exhausting himself. He had never been an easy person. He had anxiety attacks and depression which led to him having to take medication for it. 

"That's ridiculous, kenma! You're better at us in a lot of things, that's why we love you! You're really good at video games and you're really good at school and at volleyball like you make the ball go 'whoosh!'" Hinata's voice got more excited as he talked more.

"You're good and we love you." Kuroo's voice was right next to his ear and he remembered that Kuroo knew him better than most, they had been friends since childhood and it was annoying how well Kuroo knew him.

"Yeah, yeah, you two saps." He let out a small smile as he buried his face into Kuroo's shoulder and gripped Hinata's hands. "Boyfriends?" He pulled back and held out both of his pinkies to them.

Kuroo and Hinata shared the same grin and locked pinkies with him. "Boyfriends!"

If you asked Kenma is he loves anyone he'd flush bright red and deny it while going back to his video games but he did love Kuroo Tetsurou and Hinata Shouyou with all of his heart and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is a part of a small au i'm writing that's 100% kurokenhina and it's fluff and some angst but mainly fluff.


End file.
